Berry Delicious
by galaxyeyed
Summary: Kurt has a cooking class, and makes a berry tartlet, Blaine likes berries... Rated T, for mentions of bonerness.


Note: I hope that you enjoy this! I really had fun writing it. Please don't criticize me on minor grammar or spelling mistakes, unless they make the story unbearably difficult to read. I would, however love to know if you like this, and if you don't please tell me why. This is my first fanfiction attempt ever, and reviews would help me to know how to improve my writing, and whether or not to continue. This will probably remain a oneshot, unless I get a significant number of people telling me to continue. Spoilers for 2x10 A Very Glee Christmas, but you really should have watched that by now.

Berry Delicious

Watching Mr. Schue leave the common room, Kurt was regretting his confession of his love for Blaine. It wasn't that he didn't completely trust Mr. Schue, it's just that these sort of confessions had their way of making it around a high school. Then he sighed in relief, he was at Dalton now, where bullying was forbidden, and where the people were much too nice to gossip. Kurt didn't like the feeling of being in the room all alone with his thoughts, so he decided to go find Blaine, and ask him more about the King's Island Christmas Spectacular. Honestly, after what had just happened he couldn't study.

The next day, at lunch, Kurt was sitting at a table in the dining hall, with Blaine, Wes, David, and a few other friends he had met during his time at Dalton. Kurt wasn't too hungry, considering the flips his stomach was doing at the fact Blaine had chosen to sit by him. He however took out a plate covered in tinfoil from his lunch bag, and set it on the table. He got up to go get a fork, and when he got back, he caught Blaine in the middle of lifting up the tinfoil to see what was under it. He jerked his hand away and put it under his chin, in what he hoped looked like a casual pose when he saw Kurt sit back down. "Heeeeeeeey Kurt, what do you have there?" His hazel eyes sparkled curiously at the slim brunette.

"Blaine, I saw you peek," Kurt scolded. But he couldn't help but smile, Blaine was so cute.

"Yeah, but you scared me before I could find out!" Blaine whined, and pouted. Kurt had to restrain himself from just nibbling away at that poked out pink bottom lip.

"It's a berry tartlet, we made them today in culinary arts class. Would you like some?" Kurt said matter of factly, all the while trying not to stare at Blaine's delicious pink pout.

"Mmmmmmmm yes! I love berries!" Blaine smiled.

"Wait wait wait," said Wes. "Culinary arts? That's like, the gayest way to say cooking class ever. I mean, even for you Kurt, that was pretty gay." Wes smiled, to show Kurt that he meant no offense, and that he was joking. Kurt smiled devilishly.

"Not as gay as this though," Kurt took his fork and scooped up a few fresh berries from his dessert, and held the fork up to Blaine's lips. Blaine's eyes opened wide, and his face flushed slightly as his lips parted so Kurt could slide the food inside. As he chewed, Kurt held his gaze in a sexy stare, and asked, "How does it taste?"

Blaine turned his face away, dirty thoughts clouding his interpretation of the question. It wasn't right for him to think this way. He swallowed, and with a fierce blush, he answered. "It... tastes good." All the boys at the table watched in silence as the scene unfolded before their creepily unmoving eyes. For a table of straight guys, they were pretty interested in what was happening in front of them.

"So would you like some more?" Kurt's voice lowered on the last word, he didn't realize that this whole thing was going to be turned upside down for him. His grin faltered at the sight of Blaine's eyes staring deep into his, a gaze that made him feel like he was drowning, and floating at the same time.  
"I would love some more. It's so good. I love the taste of those sweet berries in my mouth, plump and juicy." Blaine said every word right to Kurt, who's hand was in the middle of picking up another bite for Blaine, but now shaking. Blaine licked his lips, and Kurt dropped the fork right into the berries. Blaine picked up the fork himself, and lifted a bite to his lips. Before he ate it, he wiggled his eyebrows at Kurt, and traced the tip of his tongue over his upper lip, leaving it glistening wetly.

In slow motion, Blaine slid the full fork into his mouth, then pulled it back out past his plump pink lips, all the while giving Kurt bedroom eyes.

"Mmmmmmmmm," He moaned, his eyes rolling in a mouthgasm. Kurt's eyes went from a blue green to a dark gray at the sound. Blaine took another sexy bite, this time sucking on the fork. Blaine heard the clatter of silverware on the hard wood table, and looked over to see another junior sitting at their table, Gabe, drop the fork he had been using to eat his lunch. He narrowed his eyes and lifted his chin at him, making him blush, and look down at his food. Yep, definitely gay.

Although no one could see, Wes felt the need to cross his legs. Blaine was just TOO GOOD at that. Oh no, not in that way! Bad thoughts bad thoughts bad thoughts!

Blaine turned his attention back to Kurt, who was absolutely red in the face, and looking adorable. Blaine picked up another bite of tartlet, and teased Kurt's mouth open with the fork. Kurt shut his eyes tightly as he closed his mouth around the fork. The bite tasted of berries. And Blaine.

"So, how do you think it tastes?" Blaine inquired, trying not to show how flustered he was by watching Kurt. Kurt regained some of his composure, and replied.

"I don't know, I think I need to try some more." Kurt dipped his fork in the cream that the berries were nestled in. He caught Blaine's eyes, and proceeded to seductively lick at the fork, thoroughly enjoying the thick white cream. Blaine wanted so desperately to look away, which was exactly why he couldn't.

Those noises Kurt was making, and the way his tongue was moving, should not be allowed outside the bedroom. And Jesus Christ the stuff he was licking off the fork! Blaine was almost sure he was no longer blushing, because the heat had since rushed... Elsewhere.

Kurt placed the fork thoughtfully against his bottom lip. "It tastes good. Fruity, and sweet, and creamy delicious. There's something else too, but I can't put my finger on it. I think it has something to do with you using the fork before me. It tastes like, Blaine."

"Oh really? And do you like that flavor?" Blaine was truly curious, he hoped beyond hope that Kurt would say...

"Yes. In fact, I'd like some more." Kurt dug into the dessert again, and was about to eat it, until Blaine caught his wrist when the fork was right in front of his face. Blaine leaned in so close that their elbows were touching, and Kurt had nowhere to look but at Blaine. Blaine's eyes were dark, and passionate, and scary, in a way that made Kurt flushed.

"Kurt." Blaine growled, his tone an octave lower than his already low voice.

"Mmmm?" Kurt squeaked, feeling restricted, and frightened, and turned way on.

"Put. The damn. Fork. Down." Blaine kept his hold on Kurt's wrist as he obeyed Blaine's order. Once Kurt's hand was empty, Blaine intertwined his fingers with Kurt's, still staring at him. Blaine noted that Kurt's finger tips fit perfectly between his own knuckles. He loved the feeling, it was like they fit each other, and were meant for each other. These were the thoughts going through his mind as he placed his other hand behind Kurt's neck, and pulled the two of their faces together, making sure to look Kurt in the eyes, and gauge his reaction every moment leading up to it, until his eyes slipped closed when the moment was upon them. Their lips meeting, in one sweet kiss.

The both of them pulled back, and just stared in each others eyes for a moment, taking it all in. Blaine wanted to go right back in for more, but at the happy contented look on Kurt's face, Blaine's hormones seemed to stop rushing. Kurt smiled and leaned back in, this time to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder. No words were necessary right now. They just needed to enjoy this for a while. As the two of them were in each others arm, mumbled excuses of having to go were uttered by the group of boys who had been watching the exchange. Gabe scooted down to the other end of the table, scared to stand up for the moment. Other than him, only Wes and David remained at the table.

Their moment was cut short when the Twins had to butt in. "Maybe we should go." David said. "Wes seems to be having a little problem in his pants."

"David! Why are you even looking there!" Wes felt his face turn hot, but his embarrassment couldn't hide the straining in his slacks

"I didn't have to look. Why else would you still be sitting here after everyone else at the table left?" David grinned.

"Shuttup. You know you want it." Wes could never lose his attitude, no matter how weak in the knees his... issue, was making him.

"Hardly." David rolled his eyes. Wes's eyes glittered devilishly.

"Ah, so it makes you hard? You said you want it... hardly." Wes pulled a Cheshire cat on David, nearly breaking his face.

"Wow Wes, you are really immature." David did his eye roll again.

"It's why you love me. It's why you want me. Hardly." Wes felt himself relaxing, and felt his problem shrinking, until it was no longer an issue. But now, instead of having a problem, he was a problem. To Blaine and Kurt.

"Ok, seriously guys, you just like broke our moment." Blaine glared at them, taking care to add extra fire to Wes's.

"Could you please leave us alone?" Kurt tried his best to be polite, but he was PO-ed.

"This is the lunch room. Are you seriously trying to find privacy in a room filled with hundreds of people? Good luck with that." David said in a superior tone.

"Just go. Just. Go. Now." Blaine gave both of them his darkest look. They were gone as fast as you could say GTFO! Scary!Blaine was not someone you wanted to cross. Wes still had marks on his wrists, and David was always careful of where he sat now. Once you messed with Scary!Blaine, you tried your best never to do so again.

But at the moment, Blaine was a loving Blaine, happy just sitting with Kurt on his shoulder, rubbing circles into the younger boy's back. The two boys sat there for the rest of the lunch period, and even after they had to go to class, they met up after school and went out to dinner. Although they planned out how to get back at Wes and David, it was overall a romantic dinner. A romantic dinner date. As boyfriends.


End file.
